To Feel Warmth
by Lucareeo
Summary: Shouto never looked forward to the night - ever since he was a child nightmares would consume his dreams. It wasn't until he met Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida that he realized he didn't have to be alone, and that they could keep him warm through the cold nights.


It wasn't uncommon for Shouto Todoroki to be awake throughout the night. He was prone to nightmares, some night he just wasn't able to sleep. Growing up with who his father was, there were times where the soreness and pain of their most recent training session had left Shouto too hurt to even think about falling asleep.

When he was younger, Shouto would always escape to his mother's bed (she didn't sleep in the same room as Enji) or his sister's room. They would hold onto him, whispering comforting words until he fell asleep. He would be brought back into his room before the morning, since Endeavor was always the one to barge into Shouto's room when the sun rose.

There were nights when Shouto did fall asleep and wished he would never wake up. Not that he wanted to die, it was just easier to stay asleep and be in a fantasy world that had everything the boy ever wished for. But even Endeavor had some ways to sneak into Shouto's dreams, ruining the only way he could escape from his cruel life.

Even as a high schooler now, Shouto didn't enjoy sleep. The training sessions were less than before since now he had to attend school, but even then, the routine of staying awake and getting the bare minimum of sleep had kept going through his adolescent years. He knew just at what time he could fall asleep and not feel completely empty the next day (though he always seemed to look like it.)

There had been occasions where Shouto would try to do something productive during the night, but nothing seemed to have help. Reading was too difficult since he wasn't able to turn on any lights. It would've been noticed and if he were to forget to turn them off then he'd be scolded. Using his phone light to read books was irritating, and for some reason he wasn't really fond of reading books on his smart phone.

Shouto had considered training, but knew that would only cause more soreness and the haunting feeling of what his youth's nights felt like. He considered doing his homework during the night for the purpose of keeping himself busy, but the same problem he had with reading books would occur. On top of that he just didn't feel like doing any kind of work in the night.

It had been increasingly difficult as school went on to figure out ways to get himself occupied. He'd slept a couple of times but the nightmares always returned in ten-fold, especially after the attack on USJ as well as when he faced off against the Hero Killer. Those events liked to haunt Shouto again and again, only forcing him to keep himself awake longer than what he usually did. 

Tomorrow was a Monday, so it meant the return to school after the weekend. In all honesty, Shouto appreciated school as it became another safe haven for him outside of his so called 'home.' He imagined what the class would be doing tomorrow, if there was anything important he should prepare himself for.

Looking at his phone, Shouto noticed that he had a message unread in one of his applications. He opened and noticed that there was a group chat formed between Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya. Oh, he remembered when it was made. The group chat was formed when the three were in the Hosu Hospital and they wanted to make sure the others got home safe, also to check up on the wounds.

He noticed that the latest text was actually earlier in the day. Shouto probably didn't notice it since he was doing his Sunday training (which was now directional fire training.)

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** u guys remember the hosu police chief? apparently his favorite food is bones! BONES!

Shouto squinted at the text. It was sent around the noon. The next text was Iida's who responded almost immediately.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** What is wrong with that? Everyone has their own specific palate, if the Chief of Hosu's Police Force likes to eat bones, who are we to judge?

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** but iida he's a… okay nvm

That was the last text that was sent into the group chat. Shouto felt a bit guilty for not seeing it earlier, but at least his friends would be able to see that he didn't actually read the message until now. Thoughts ran through his mind, maybe if he messaged them now they would text back? No, it's too late for that. Both Tenya and Izuku were probably asleep at this point, so he might be waking them up if he sent a random text around past midnight. Of course Shouto didn't want to bother the others but… something in his chest started to ache. Was it loneliness?

Shouto's thumb started tapping at the keyboard, pausing before he pressed enter.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** woof.

It was a lame text, even Shouto could see it but what could he say? He wasn't too good at starting conversations without proper motivation.

Shouto was surprised to see three dots appear under Izuku's name. He almost jumped when the notification sound played and his phone vibrated.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** hahaha! omg todoroki!

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** also hey ur awake! whats up?

Shouto couldn't help but smile softly before moving to text.

 **[TEXT SHOUTO TODOROKI :** I couldn't sleep, so ive been on my phone. I just saw the group chat messages, sorry I didn't reply earlier.

Three dots appeared underneath both Izuku and Iida's name, causing Shouto to raise an eyebrow.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** PLEASE REFRAIN FROM MAKING FUN OF THE POLICE CHIEF! He was very kind to us and we should not be disrespecting him!

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** Also! Todoroki! Is there a reason why you cannot get to sleep? I know some excellent tea brands that can help with sleep!

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** were not making fun of him! But hes a dog! how can we not talk about that?

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** also yeah! i know cammomille tea can help you fall asleep

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** chamomile*

Shouto took a second to read the messages, smiling to himself as he sat up in his bed. He didn't think both Izuku and Tenya would be awake, well, Izuku maybe but definitely not Tenya. He seemed like the kind of person that went to sleep early and got up early.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** I'm fine. I actually don't usually sleep until later. Iida, why are you awake? You seem to be someone who gets to bed at 8pm.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** haha yeah! that totally sounds like iida!

The three dots appeared and disappeared underneath Tenya's name. He continued to wait for almost a minute before the next text messages came in.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** If I'm going to be honest, I've been having difficulty sleeping. Ever since my brother's injury, I've been having nightmares up until this point. Though the Hero Killer is apprehended, he likes to show up in my dreams.

Shouto blinked. He wasn't expecting Tenya to be having nightmares about the Hero Killer, at least not after the entire showdown. Though, in retrospect it made perfect sense. There was still the looming question of _what if_. To Tenya, it was understandable for him to take what the situation the hardest, especially since he blamed himself for getting both Shouto and Izuku involved.

To know that there was another person that had nightmares was a bit of a relief to Shouto. It seemed a bit silly be relieved that his friend was suffering, but to not be in solidarity through it was a lot worse. If anything, Shouto was able to give his own support to the blue-haired boy.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** I understand, Iida. I also have nightmares and that's actually why I don't sleep well in general. since youre being honest, I will too.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** Are your nightmares related to the Hero Killer?

Shouto swallowed hard. He just said he was going to be honest but he forgot that Tenya was the one in the group chat that didn't know about the relationship with his father. Luckily, Izuku began typing, almost like he knew exactly what Shouto's nightmares were.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** hey iida that might be a sensitive subject…

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA:** Apologies! I didn't mean to pry, Todoroki.

The boy took a deep breath before replying.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** no it's fine. my nightmares are usually about my father. he's not really the dad of the year.

Shouto became a bit anxious, waiting for the replies.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** I'm sorry to hear that, Todoroki.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** is there maybe some way you could get out of the house?

Ha, he wished there was.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** no. not really.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** i wish there was something we could do to help …

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** You're more than welcome to stay with me if you need to.

Shouto's felt his heart leap, the other two's concern had given him a small moment of hope. His face turned lightly red before he straightened himself, typing away.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** no, it's alright. I appreciate the offer as well, but my father would never allow it.

He felt bad after sending that message. Maybe he could try it regardless, though he knew it was pointless.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** just being able to text wth you two has already made me feel better, so thank you.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** im glad to hear that! i was actually so happy to see you text back, if you ever need someone to talk to im here 24/7 !

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** My phone is always on the highest form of vibration, so if you need to message me, I will be able to get back to you as quickly as possible.

Shouto felt himself blushing, sinking into his pillows before rereading the messages. He took a moment to hold his phone to his chest, breathing in and out slowly. The two cared enough about him to help out any time of the day. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him, really.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** I appreciate it. if either of you need someone as well, im here.

He paused before sending another text.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** you know, the last time I had a good night sleep was probably in the hospital at Hosu.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** omg really? probably because we were so exhausted after the fight! haha but maybe we should try and do like, i dunno a sleepover one of these days ?

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** idk if u guys r down with it

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** I'm not opposed to the idea, I think it's great actually, however, I don't think Todoroki's father would approve. Am I wrong to say that?

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** no, you're right. that bastard would probably laugh in my face if I asked.

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** oh…

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** i wish you were closer, i would walk right over right now to keep you company.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA:** As would I.

Shouto gave a sad look to his phone before rubbing his eyes, tiredness falling onto him. He checked the time on his phone and realized that the clock had ticked by without him really noticing. Maybe talking to friends was the answer he needed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as the others.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** I think it's time for me to try and sleep. thank you both for talking to me despite the lateness.

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** also, I hope one day we can have that sleepover. I think I'd like that very much.

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** I should attempt to sleep as well, and I'm sure there will be a time we can all do something together!

 **[TEXT] IZUKU MIDORIYA :** yeah! we'll plan for it! goodnight guys!

 **[TEXT] TENYA IIDA :** Goodnight! I'll see you both tomorrow in class!

 **[TEXT] SHOUTO TODOROKI :** goodnight, thank you both again.

Shouto placed his phone down on the dresser, taking his blanket and holding it tightly to his chest. He couldn't help but smile to himself, feeling the warmth from the sheets as well as the glowing blush from his face. Something told him that he would have sweet dreams that night.

-  
"Shouto stop hogging the blanket!"

Izuku reached over Iida's chest to poke at Shouto's cheek. He had wrapped himself in a blanket almost like a cocoon, snuggling into Iida's side.

"You have your own blanket." Shouto replied, reaching out to pull the fallen blanket onto the green-haired boy. Izuku only pouted back as he started crawling over Iida's chest to grab ahold of Shouto's covers.

"But that's _my_ blanket!" He called out, pressing his hand a bit too hard on Iida's stomach.

"OOF!" Iida quickly sat up, smoothing his pajama shirt before sending a stern look at Izuku. The freckled boy only have a sheepish apologetic smile as Shouto chuckled softly.

Izuku turned back to pout, reaching over and took part of the blanket off Shouto, wrapping it over the three of them.

"I'd like to advise you both to keep quiet, as we are past curfew. I'm not one to break the rules but if they catch us-" Iida was interrupted by Izuku falling back onto the mattress, bouncing a bit. The momentum caused both Iida and Shouto to nearly bounce off the bed but quickly kept their balance.

Izuku quickly whispered apologies as he pulled the blanket up over his lower face. It didn't take a detective to know that he was grinning madly underneath the covers. Iida only sighed and lied back down on the bed, making sure the blanket covered both of the other boys.

Shouto snuggled up to Iida's side and moved his head across his chest to kiss Izuku's forehead gently. Izuku peeked out of the covers and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you." Shouto whispered before he moved up to kiss Iida gently, whispering the same thing to him before he moved back to Iida's side. Izuku moved up to kiss Iida's cheek and then lips gently before he rested against the taller boy's shoulder.

The three had realized their feelings for each other during the final exam, and had decided to pursue a relationship between the three of them. The summer camp was the first time the three had done something similar to a sleepover, but it wasn't until the class had all moved into the dorms that they saw their opportunity.

Tenya, despite being one to stay within the guidelines and rules, had easily agreed to the arrangement. They would all sleep together in someone's room once a week, rotating which rooms they slept in. Tonight just happened to be Tenya's room and Shouto couldn't have been more appreciative for the large bed **.**

The warmth he felt from the others had given him a new form of hope. Love was something Shouto never thought he'd be able to receive again, but it was this feeling that had finally given him the courage to sleep again. The nightmares would never fully go away, but at least he was no longer alone. And besides, sometimes he would dream about two of the kindest, sweetest, most gorgeous boys he ever met in his life. The two he was able to call his loves.


End file.
